Prequel to Flying
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: (T for safety) Not really sure what genre it is yet. Anyway, this is the prequel to my one-shot "Flying." Read, Review, dance a happy dance when I update. (I don't own anything, I'd like to point that out)


This is the prequel to flying: how they got caught and all that jazz. I promise I'll update "Tears From the Moon" soon, but I've reached a serious writer's block that seems to only allow me to type up new stories, which I don't want to do because I have one too many stories out already.

* * *

**First Chapter**

_Stuff happens and Mitsuru becomes interesting  
_

Mitsuru didn't know why he hated her. Maybe it was her ability to brighten a room that bothered him, or possibly the cheerful demeanor that rubbed him the wrong way, or maybe even the fact that she wouldn't leave him alone, but it didn't matter because he hated her. It was as simple as that.

"Here," Mahiru said as she pressed a piece of candy into his palm. Maybe that was it; she touched him without thinking about it.

He scowled at the candy but bit into it. It was sour, but he didn't mind. Akira had already eaten more than his share and was bouncing around the bar like a hyperactive three year old, granted a hyper active three year old with a tail and ears.

"You like?" she asked, her tawny eyes glancing unsurely at the remaining candy resting in her hands.

"Whatever," he muttered. He refused to compliment her; she was a _human_, and one of the most annoying people he'd ever met, if you didn't count Akira.

Speaking of Akira, Mitsuru couldn't help but notice something odd about him lately; not that he cared. Still the stupid werewolf seemed to be searching for an opportunity to head down to Mahiru's school and go with her on their school trips, and even wander around the streets at night, though the last one was not strange. He himself had often snuck out and took a stroll around the blocking, mostly damning things under his breath.

Nozomu, being the flirt that he was, cuddled up to every girl including Mahiru. When Akira and the stupid vampire decided to trek down to Mahiru's school, they often dragged him along, and he usually ended up damning things under his breath. It seemed his favorite hobby.

Misoka rarely got himself involved in anything besides the teardrops and the bar, and he rarely came to Mitsuru's rescue when the latter was being forced along on daily walks.

So werewolves, vampires, and fox demons were on the top of his 'things he damned' list. Princesses were on there somewhere, but he couldn't remember which number. After a while, all the people and things you start damning just kind of run together.

Akira latched himself onto Mitsuru's arm, sending the tengu into a fury.

"Get the hell of me!" he shouted.

The werewolf chuckled. "Come on, Mitsuru. Let's play a game!"

And before he knew it, Mahiru had leeched onto his other arm, and the two dragged him across the room. He struggled for a moment before Nozomu entered.

"Guys," the vampire said, tilting his glasses down, "Let's focus. We think we've found another teardrop."

Both Mahiru and Akira attempted a serious face, but it could not be accomplished. Mitsuru kept his scowl.

It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My pilot for this story. I'm trying to focus on being more introspective through Mitsuru since, despite his seemingly lack of emotions, he's a bit like Raven on Teen Titans and is easiest to think deeply about. I can't promise constant updates on this (mostly because I'm trying to reach the climax in my 'Tears From the Moon').

Any names for this fic will be readily accepted. If you haven't read my one-shot "Flying" it doesn't really mater, since this is the prequel. Meaning that anything that happens here props up that fic. I'll try to update this often, if it is liked enough, and hopefully it won't upset my schedule for updating "Tears From the Moon." (Quick Note: I'm retitled that one, so any ideas as to what I shall call it is perfectly welcome.)

**Review please and I give you… I'll give you something prettyful or fluffieful.**

I'm gonna go work on a one-shot.


End file.
